Ryohei (Reborn!)
How Ryohei joined the Tourney Ryohei is always hiding the truth of his actions -the actions relating to the Mafia- from Kyoko, due to an incident that had happened while they were in primary school. Some high school students who did not like Ryohei used Kyoko to lure him into a trap. In his attempt to rescue her, he suffered severe injuries, which resulted in the scar on his left temple. Kyoko still feels responsible for this incident, though she accepts that he needs to fight. He is deeply concerned for Kyoko's safety, so he covers up his actual life-or-death battles with the cover story of "Sumo matches". He is known to have great boxing skills in the Vongola Famiglia. After receiving his box from his future self, Ryohei enters a Russian mafia boxing tournament. Defeating an opponent attracted a man named Ghazan to him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Does some flicking jabs. After the announcer calls his name Punches some Sun Dying Will Flames forward as the camera zooms then says "I'm going to the extreme!" Special Moves Extreme Straight (Neutral) Ryohei dashes to the opponent with a fast straight punch. Extreme Rush (Side) Ryohei punches the target multiple times in rapid succession. Extreme Uppercut (Up) Ryohei jumps into the air with a 2-hit uppercut. Extreme Corkscrew Punch (Down) Ryohei punches a target in such a manner that the area punched is distorted, as if it was corkscrewed. Sun Flames Extreme Uppercut (Hyper Smash) Ryohei has two afterimages do two jumping uppercuts, then he finishes with his jumping uppercut. Maximum Cannon (Final Smash) Ryohei powers with Sun Dying Will Flames, then flies at the opponent with a straight, then a jumping uppercut, then finishes with an unblockable punch capable of destroying anything in front of him. Victory Animations #Ryohei does three jabs and says "Never seen moves like these before?" #Ryohei does a overhead punch, then raises his left arm in victory saying "Ring out!" #Ryohei activates Sun Dying Will Flames then punches them forward five times, and does a spinning punch, then says "Kangaryuu, this is our win today." On-Screen Appearance Walks in and does two hooks saying "I found me a punching bag!" Trivia *Ryohei's rival is an Earthbending fugitive of the Red lotus named Ghazan. *Ryohei Sasagawa shares his Japanese voice actor with Ant-Man, Victor Van Dort and Ru Kain (in Zakaal). *Ryohei Sasagawa shares his French voice actor with Simon P., Woody Woodpecker, Scary, King Rick, Majora's Wrath and Isfan. *Ryohei Sasagawa shares his German voice actor with Necro and the Warrior. *Ryohei Sasagawa shares his Arabic voice actor with Splash Warfly, Millennium Star, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Sephiroth, Makoto Shishio, Itachi Uchiha, Igos du Ikana, Hurt Plant, Golbat, Hakuoro, Bui, the Yellow Pinchley of the Scurvy Crew, Garo Master, Saitama, Arslan, Lei-Fei, Kairi, Coco, Sebastian Michaelis and Howzer. *Ryohei Sasagawa shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Tekkaman, Kinnikuman Mariposa and Beerus. Category:Reborn! characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters